


Stumbling across fate

by ryuukko



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Dragons, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Medieval AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuukko/pseuds/ryuukko
Summary: Joey's been running around on his own for as long as he can remember. Four years had pasted since he met his best friend, and he still is on the run from town to town. What happens when he saves a prince in distress unknowingly?





	1. A lucky prince

"A cave?"   
The young blonde ventured on, deeper and deeper into the mysterious cavern. Not his initial instinct to go and explore such a place. Jagged divots threatened injury. One slip and he would say hello to a brand new set of scars. Brushing golden locks from his crimson eyes, he spotted two glowing orbs in the distance. Growing curious, the 15 year old carefully made his way to the source.   
   
Then the cave lit up red. Sharp teeth glimmered against the fire that was building up in the dragon's mouth. A Red-Eyed dragon to be exact. Midnight Black scales, sharp horns and claws, much like the cave itself. There was a trail of liquid coming from a wound. The blonde's eyes softened and his fear subsided. This creature was hurt! No wonder why he was so defensive. He dug in his back pocket for a dried meat that he had been saving and he stuck it out slowly in front of the great beast.    
   
Not once did he think about it being able to take his whole arm with the meat. Lucky for him, the dragon only sniffed the beef and turned its head to grab it. The boy sighed in relief and then attempted to shift down beside the animal to clean its wound with a rag. He always tried to help out animals that he found who were wounded. Unless it was dinner. However this time, he turned out being the one who needed help. Losing his footing, the boy gasped as he slid on his side, right under the dragon. The beast jumped back and made a panicked sound. His wings rose, and his mouth grew brighter, but the human just laid there. He whimpered and rolled on his other side.    
   
"Owww...." Blood covered his left arm and thigh. He's been caught up in many tough spots before, but there was always light to make his surroundings visible. Or, at least the moon to guide him. Now he was trapped with a frightened, dangerous animal who could probably use him as a snack as it healed. Why would any predator pass up such and easy meal?   
   
He heard footsteps near, and he shuddered. Oh god. This was it, wasn't it?   
   
Suddenly, something wet and slimy ran over his wound, taking out the bits and pieces of gravel with it. Gazing up, the boy saw the Black dragon curling around him. The night was cold, and he didn't realize how tired he had been from the day's travel. This creature literally took him under it's wing so easily, so willingly. Maybe people had been hunting the poor thing and this was the first person to show any respect to it. He had overheard villagers tell tales of the fatal monster that stalked the night and stole sheep. Once upon a time, there were hundreds. Today, this was a mere myth, due to the fact that for generations, no one had spotted the creature. Other dragons, yes, but they were only the size of cats. This one was the size of a large horse. Whatever the case may be, he was no longer in danger of getting eaten.  
   
Four years later, the boy and his dragon traveled on throughout many lands, across seas. Ultimately, the pair ended up back in the broken land of what is now known as the United Kingdom. But this is a story that takes place during a time were people fought constantly. To be a peasant who stayed in one spot was a dangerous game. Nothing was stable and villages were often pillaged by neighboring ones. Royal blood was being spilled left and right, and a plague was spreading. Joseph Wheeler did his best to avoid this fate. He never settled down in one place for too long. From the cold mountains to the hot arcapelego of Greece, he kept traveling.  Red, his faithful companion, followed him where ever he chose to go. They watched over each other. Say Red wondered off on his own to catch food, and got snared in a trap. Joe would find him in the nick of time and free him. Or Joe would lose his footing again off a mountainside, Red was his trust fall.  Along the way, they met others who needed assistance. Joe ended up giving what little he had to charity, that at the end of his day he would either go hungry or resort to stealing from the more wealthy. What's a chicken leg to a drunken, distracted tavern goer? If the job was bigger, Red would help him, acting as a distraction as he extracted the food stuffs from the target.    
   
This was his main problem. Too much spunk, and not enough leeway. He was not well liked by those who had power throughout many kingdoms. Over the years, Joe's racked up a few names. The Red-Eyed Bandit, Crimson-eyed devil, and more. It definitely kept the duo on their toes. When it was time to run, they were ready. Being a light sleeper came with its' perks. His favorite place to hide was, and always will be the forest. One could get lost for days, enchanted by the mystical atmosphere without a care in the world. And if you knew the right hiding spots, could remain unbothered and intact.    
   
The dead of winter was the best time to be best friends with a fire breathing lizard. The Dragon's fireballs warmed the earth where camp was being set up for the night, or he could emit a heat that melted all snow around the area. The river was nearby and despite being frozen solid on the surface, it was no match for a well-aimed strike. Red preferred sleeping on the ground or upsidown from a tree. Joe Scrambled up the tree and found a good limb to rest against. The ice and snow was no problem tonight. This was an odd tree indeed. The outside leaves were frozen over the hallow inside. An icy dome surrounded the inner part of the tree.    
   
A long day of trekking called for a good night's rest. His eyes fluttered shut and he was about to slip into a deep sleep when the sound of splashing and gasping cut through the peaceful stillness of the night. Joey instinctively jumped down from the tree, and called for his dragon to follow suit. They made their way down the source. There was a white dragon whose scales reflected the bright moonlight. It was trying to reach into the water for someone. A startled cry escaped a drowning man. His heavy wool clothes weighted him down to the murky, fringed waters. A muddy bank and smooth surface of the dragon's head didn't give him much to grab onto.   
   
Red was not able to near the man, but his heat melted the ice surrounding him. Joe removed his shirt and outer trousers and dove in. Although unpleasant, his limbs did not cramp up imminently from the cold. He treaded over to the flailing man. Leg strength alone was enough to keep his head above water as he yanked the stranger from the mud and tossed him up to his dragon. Keeping t the surface, he raced for the bank. There, Red aided him to the side and warmed him up. The White dragon flew to his side and started to growl. Joe knew he had to work fast. The other was not breathing. He placed his hands on his lower chest and started to pump. Soon, water spurted out in a series of coughs, following a groan. A smile formed on the tired blonde's face. He carred him to the campsite.   
   
"Who...?"   
   
"Shut it, you need to be near a fire." Joe grunted. He didn't mean to sound so rude, but exhaustion ebbed at the little energy he had left. The other simply sighed and didn't put up much of a fight. When they got back, Red started up the fire that had burnt out not too long ago. Joe carefully placed the young man down and then dug for his blanket. "Thou must remove these damp articles, or death may creep in."   
   
The brunette glared at him and then began to strip. Joe aided him with the heavier articles. Why was this man wearing so many expensive, heavy clothes and wondering out here? Matters not. He had to dig for extra clothing. He did not have much, for this was his only spare set, but the stranger needed it more than he did. When said stranger glared at him once more, he only smiled tiredly, covering his mouth while a yawn escaped his lips. "M'sorry for bein' rude. Jus' very tired..."   
Hard icy blues softened at the gesture. This man had just saved his life and the least he could do was return the smile. "Thank you kind sir. What be the name of my savior?"   
   
The blonde's face darkened for a second. If this man knew who he was, he would probably race back to where ever he came from to warn them of his presence. Public enemy a number one, Joseph Wheeler the quick. He was surprised that his eyes hadn't given him away. The other picked up on his unease. Although suspicious, he was in no place to make demands.   
   
"'Tis alright if thine name remains unkn-"   
   
"You may address me as Joey."   
   
"Joey? A strange and short name but a simple one. You may call me Seto. I have nothing to give you, but I will repay you some day." He sat down, wrapping the blanket  tighter around his body. Joey shivered in the cold. When Red dried his clothes enough, he scrambled to put them back on.    
   
"Tis a pleasure S-seto..." Joey said through chattering teeth. Seto looked over at his robe and saw it matted with mud and other unpleasant things. For there was nothing he could currently offer this oddly giving stranger as a reward for his heroic deeds. A frown set itself upon his face. Something innocent and pure simply radiated off this well-toned youth.   
   
Joey sat by his dragon, but then fell back. As Red took an interest in the other dragon. A blue-eyed creature. Seto chuckled at this, for the blonde's face consisted of pure shock. He had totally forgotten about the other dragon.    
   
"That is Blue. She's be close friend of mine." Seto smiled, sitting beside him. "Not many catch her attention. So this is most interesting indeed. Where did you come across your dragon? It seems as loyal to you as Blue is to me." 

Joey sat up slowly, the cold had cramped him up badly. "T-tis the fourth winter...I foun' him bleedin' in a cave."   
So this man often helped those in need? An unusual quality to come across in this land. The mentality was 'help yourself and you might survive'. This boy seemed to have no care of it. He could see the other and his dragon reaching their limits. The last thing Joey remembered seeing was the other placing the blanket over him and getting up. Red was not too far when he woke. The two newcomers were gone. Joey sighed. He saves a handsome stranger and he was gone before they got to chat some more. And his extra pair of clothes were gone. Oh joy.   
   
"Well ol' pal. I guess we just move on from here!"   
 


	2. I used to be a traveler, but then I took a Spear to the arm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay old memes for titles

Upon entering the town, the duo got many weird looks. Half of them were too sick or drunk to care about the dragon, for Joseph felt every glare boring into his very soul. He even passed by a few wanted posters. "Be-ware the Red-eyed devil. He shall curse thee with a flick of his arm-" 

Bullshit. All of these rumors were dumb. Just because he had an odd shade of eyes, doesn't mean that he's Satan himself. Sure, he's stolen, but he's also given. But these folk did not know of that. They only knew of superstation and fear. Typical. The ruler of this town was unknown to him. The flags that hung in the center of town bore an ugly, worn, tattered yellow. Joey scoffed and moved on through the foul smelling streets. Red shielded him once or twice from falling waste from above with his wing. Joey patted him as a form of gratitude.  

 

He paused when he heard a growl. Of course, it originated from his own stomach. He had foolishly given the stranger his pants, which held his extra shillings. He was too tired to put up much of a fight, so this had to be quick. Spotting a butcher's shop, he whispered something to his dragon. Red wagged his tail and then proceeded with the plan.  

Tis a shame, the man seemed nice. But Joey couldn't bare rejection, having not consumed anything in three days. The plan was going smoothly until royal guards showed up. A weighted trap was hurled at the dragon but Joe jumped in the way and landed in the dust with a thud. Red was about to help him but his friend rolled over and yelled. "Go! Get out of here! I'll be fine!"  

 

With a moment of hesitation, he neared his master. Joey thrashed. "GO YA STUPID LIZARD!" 

 

Making a sad sound, the dragon took off. He had to find help. He didn't have to fly very far. Spotting shinning white scales against the dirty pavement, he screeched and landed.  

 

"Red?" The white dragon said in her own language.  

 

"Blue! Oh my god you have to assist us!' 

 

"What are you doing here? Where is your master?" 

 

"That's the problem! He is about to be killed by a group of armored humans!" The dragon's tail twitched and lashed in fear. "There isn't much time! He sent me off to find help..." 

 

Seto poked his head from behind Blue's neck. Not understanding a word of these strange noises, nor why a familiar Red-eyed Black dragon was suddenly present, he asked in vain what was going on. His only answer was having to grasp the sattle firmly as his dragon took off.  

 

The blonde attempted to move with his one free arm. He cried out in pain as one of the king's men stepped on it and stabbed it into the ground.  

 

"What is the meaning of this?!" A tenor rang out among the commotion. All of the men froze. When none spoke up, Seto neared. "I demand to know what is going on here! Somebody better tell me in the next moment, or I shall have all of your heads!" 

 

One spoke up-- "Your highness! We caught this oik stealing from our good shop keeper." 

Casting his gaze down, fear struck a cord in his heart. There was his savior from the night prior, writhing in pain against the digusting earth. Blood staining the soil, rage bubbled in him. "THIS IS THE MAN WHO SAVED ME LAST NIGHT, AND YOU ALL REWARD HIM WITH A WOUND TO THE ARM?! REMOVE THAT SPEAR AT ONCE!" 

A gasp rang out through the crowd. Not a single man moved. Seto got off of his dragon and rushed over to the Blonde. The closer he got, the more tears threatened to escape and make a run for it down his cheeks. 

 "I am sorry..." He whispered, stepping on Joey's arm and removing the spear. Joey's pained whine was something he would hear in his nightmares. However, he could not show anymore weakness to his men than he already had with the emotional outburst. Tying up the wound with a cloth he had, he sighed. When the blonde was finally collected in Seto's arms, he was surprised at how light he was. Bruises covered his otherwise flawless facial features, and a bit of blood trickled from a split lip. Seto bit his own. "Hang in there, puppy.." 

Red eyes were unfocused. Hopefully, the life wasn't fading too fast from him. Oh, how Seto prayed. The prince pulled him close and hurried back to the castle. It took a while, but he got the bleeding to stop. He placed him on his bed and helped him out of his torn clothes and into a pair of his own. Red stayed with Blue in a cavern close by, since he was stressed. The other had taken to him, and attempted to soothe his nerves. It must have been a while since any other dragon had spoken to him. For he could hardly grasp the language. Blue found it quite amusing. 

 

Seto sat beside the bed, praying for the other to wake up. The other had lost a lot of blood, and if he were to perish under his watch, then he could never forgive himself. That was certainly no way to thank someone who risked illness saving him. A small, tired voice broke him from his thoughts.  

 

"S-set...?" 

"Prince Seto. You ought to address me correctly." He said in a mock-serious tone. "How fair thee?" 

"Never been bette- Prince!?" 

"Aye." Seto gave an amused smirk as the other sputtered. But that soon melted into concern when the stubborn boy tried to sit up. "Relax, you are safe now. I told you I would repay your kindness one day." 

 

Dumbfounded, Joey looked up at him. "A prince...a real prince actually comes to my aid? But how? How did  you even know that I needed assistance?" 

 

"Your dragon is very keen with finding it, my friend." 

 

Friend? This was too much. Here, this man sat thinking he was some kind of saint. What would he think if he knew the truth? If he recognized who he was? 

 

"Something worries you..." 

 

"Ah! Nothing!" He waved his good hand. Wincing when he attempted to move the other, he couldn't hold it in anymore. Lying wasn't the right thing to do here. "I...do believe I owe thee an explanation. But promise me that you shall hear me through?" 

 

"I do not see a reason to halt you." Seto said flatly. "Continue." 

 

"I am surprised you have not heard of me before. The accursed boy with the red eyes of the devil. Many call me horrid names, ones that strike fear in the hearts of both children and men. I do not understand why. I am not possessed. I steal to survive when I do not have food nor money. If I can, I aid those in need. Even if my thanks is running for my hide to the next kingdom. I understand if you want me gone." He attempts to sit up again, bangs covering his face. He gasped in surprise as Seto laid a hand on his chest and pushed him back against the mountain of pillows.  

 

"Puppy, when are you going to learn?" He tsked. "Me thinks you be too stubborn for your own good, it would seem." 

 

"Puppy? What the hell?" Joey echoed and then laughed. "Do I sense a hint of amor in your tone, my prince?" 

 

"Perhaps. Either way, you need rest. So shut it and rest up." The prince got up, heading for the door. "I shall return."

 


	3. First day on the job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey and Red got a place to stay. But what have they gotten caught up in?

"So, you're not from around here..." Blue said, spitting fire at the stone before laying down in it. Who knew she would run into another of her kind and be able to speak with him for so long? Being the companion of a human did not give her much time to go out and meet others. But she didn't mind.   
   
"I have been so many places, it's hard to remember where I started out. Have you ever seen the land of sands? Or of Sea? It is most incredible." He did not know the human names of these lands. One things for sure, they differed greatly front the snowy winter forests of this area. The black dragon stretched his wings out and did the same as the other, settling down in a spot.   
   
"A traveler? Why, don't you have your own nest?"   
   
"Ah, I did, but that was a long time ago. You see, like my master, humans hated me for my red eyes. It's the color of the dev....dev..."   
   
"Devil."   
   
Red looked up in surprise. Her tone was stern and her gaze. Red sighed and lowered his head to the ground.    
"Oh! I apologize....it's a habit I must have picked up..." She got up and neared him, sitting down closer. Chuckling softly, she placed her claws right next to Red's. "I wonder whose got longer claws..."   
   
Red perked up a bit. Maybe this dragon wasn't as cold as she seemed to be.   
~~~~~~~~   
Joey sighed, he was given his own room and a job. Seto was not only a prince, but like this one story he read once, was confined to the castle for most of the time. It was a miracle that he was out and about when the blonde was in need of aid. His father, King Gorzaburo the 4th was a blood thirsty leader.    
Twenty years ago, the man's reign began. In this time, the land had become barren, people became desperate and hungry. The extra guards were the only thing keeping the kingdom from falling. Crops were over harvested to keep up with his demands. People were executed left and right. Worst of all, he kept his only son, Seto was held prisoner all of his life. Under strict academic instruction, the boy did know several tongues. However, he was hardly known to his people. Perhaps they did not know weither they should fear the future ruler, or hope that he would be kind and fair. Whatever the case may be, the once free Joseph was now caught up in it all.   
By his own wishes, of course.   
   
Traveling for so long started to wear the boy down. He was nearing his 20's, and he knew that he could not survive out in the wilderness for much longer. He had nothing to go off of. No family history, no family in general. He saw people in his travels drop dead at the age of 35. The current situation seemed dire, and he was developing a forbidden affection for a nobleman, but it mattered not. He would stay and help this Prince gain the throne. Even if they succeeded, he would have to sit back and watch Seto get married to a woman one day.    
   
He hit himself in the face with a pillow and fell back onto the bed. Why did he have to fall in love with a bloody prince?!   
   
There was a knock at the door. Joey looked up, it was Sir Roland, Seto's trusted servant. "What can I do fer ya?" Joey asked.   
   
"I have your first assignment from his majesty."   
   
Joey nodded and took the paper. "Thank ya."   
   
Roland bowed and left. Upon opening the box, he found a servant's outfit and a letter-   
   
'Joey-   
   Your first assignment is to spy on father. You are a new servant from the land by the sea and you are to tend to the five king meeting in the Great Hall to-nite. Be aware of the danger of merry kings. They are most vulgar and may be touchy, so have your wits about you. Do not stay within arms' length for too long when they get drunk. Listen to their conversations and report to me when you are finished tending to them.   
                                                                                    -SK'   
   
"Vulgar...?" He shivered. God he hoped he didn't mean what he thought he meant. Well, he had a mission.   
   
~~~~   
Drumming his fingers against the wooden table, he awaited his puppy. Joseph was a blessing in his life, for his prayers had been answered. A friend and confidant, and perhaps lover some day. That last part was going to be the most difficult, but say he accepted his amore, and he was king. No one would challenge him if he lead justly. And had enough allies.    
   
But he was getting ahead of himself. This was not a certain. None of it was. Both he and the blonde could end up hanging from the gallows by morn'. Even if he was the only heir.   
   
Perhaps he should distract himself. He could try to draw the other from memory. Yes, one day he shall have him sit and pose for him. A grand painting! Oh, how he would love to test his skills with such a perfect muse. Seto got to work right away with the outline. His wild hair would prove to be difficult indeed with a smudgy piece of charcoal. He did not know his subject too well yet, but that bright, yet tired smile had not escaped his mind. Brushing his own brown hair from his eyes, he attempted to focus more.    
   
The moon was now high in the sky, and the tiny candle flickered dimly throughout the room. Soft snores came from the prince, for he had fallen asleep at some point.   
   
The sound of tapping on wood around the stroke of midnight woke him. "Huh?"   
   
"Seto, it's me!"   
   
"Enter!" He called, voice masked by sleep.   
   
Joey slid in and closed the door soundlessly. A soft smile spread across his face as he saw the prince hunched over his desk. "My prince, wake up. I bring news."   
   
"Mhmm go 'way."   
   
"Nuh-uh. Not aftah all of that.." He placed a hand on his shoulder and shook him slightly. "Wakey wakey tallboy."   
   
Seto groaned and sat up, which caused the blonde to cover his own mouth to hide his amusement. The prince cocked an eyebrow. "What is it that you find so gay?"   
   
"Y-your face!"   
   
"Excuse me?"   
   
Joey reached out and cupped his cheek. Seto blushed, stiffening at the touch. Gazing up at the other, he watched the hand withdraw. Covered complete in charcoal.    
   
"Oh..."   
   
"You sketch? What was your inspiration?"   
   
"That is none of your concern!"    
   
"Really now?" There was that smug smile again.    
   
Pale fingers ran through chestnut hair in frustration. "Just get on with your report." Seto huffed, growing tired of these charades.    
   
"Very well-" The blonde knelt before him and wobbled a bit on his way down. This caught Seto's attention but he decided against interrupting. The boy cleared his throat and continued. "The king plans on replacing you. With who, I could not catch. However, he and the other kings shall be making a journey in seventeen days time. You have leeway for a sneak attack, my prince."   
   
"Replacement?!" Seto roared. "HE PUTS ME THORUGH HELL, JUST TO THROW ME AWAY?!"   
   
Joseph winced at his tone, for he had heard quite enough of it to last a lifetime from the kings. Mentioning that he was target practice for flying mugs was something that was out of the question. The kings grew bored with harrassing the female servants, so they started to hurl their mugs at the male ones. One hit Joey square in the back of the knee, resulting in a nasty fall for him. A good laugh for the rulers.

He looked up at Seto and gave him something. It was a cloth with a design of two boys on it. One looked a lot like the price before him, and the other was of a boy with slightly darker skin, and long raven hair. "I do not know what this is, but I took it as I cleaned up after those....men..."   
   
Seto snatched it from the spy's grasp, studying it intently. There was something....familiar about this cloth.    
   
"D-do you know who is on it?"    
   
Seto shook his head. "No. That will be all."   
   
Joseph stumbled back a step as he rose to his feet. He bowed and then exited the room. "May you be blessed with the best of dreams to-nite, my prince."    
   
Seto grunted in response, ignoring him. Joey frowned and left for his own room. 


	4. A day in the life of your not so average Joe

The information that Joseph gave to Seto was only half true. The boy was unable to stay for the entirety of the king's drunken woes. Proclaiming should his son turn on him, he would be replaced. In his drunken state, and false sense of security, he admitted his fears of the younger Kaiba. The boy was intelligent and being trained to become a skilled tactician one day, there was certainly a threat. 

 

In all of his wickedness, King Gozaburo was still able to realize who was a threat and who wasn't. There were few who he feared, but he could not let his son know that. Or the other boy he had waiting to replace him. There had been many attempts on his life, but the corrupted men who served him served him well. The only thing attacking the old king was a bout of gout in his foot, which his good-for-nothing son always verbally jabbed at.  

 

Today was his favorite day out of all days, tax collection day. By noon, the reserves would be standing even taller than they had before. A giant room stacked high with the payments across the kingdom. A cruel fate was in store for whoever tried to avoid the taxes. To the king, every punishment under his reign was justified.  

~~~~ 

Joey spent most of the day sleeping. His arm was sore from the attack from a few days ago, and was healing still. When he finally did wake up, he sought out his dragon, who was curled up a few feet from Seto's.  

"Broughtcha breakfast, bud." He placed the fish right in front of him. Red picked his head up after sniffing the air a few times and snatched it. Joey laughed ,rubbing his snout. "So, what are you up to today? Sleepin' in?" 

Red huffed and got up only to stretch before laying back down. His tail swept across the floor, bumping into Blue's back by accident. She made a startled sound and picked her head up.  

 

Red made a noise of frustration and Joey smiled nervously. "Hey! That wasn't my fault ya clumsy lizard!" The black dragon shook his head and laid back down. "I'll check up on ya later, I gotta see what Set's up to." 

 

Walking through the corridor, he made his way to the prince's room. Lately, the other's been so caught up in his stress, that he seemed like a completely different person. He wasn't that kind-hearted boy he met and talked to the night he arrived, but a demanding, rich brat. Maybe it was because he finally had someone he could act this way towards and not lose. Joey shook his head, the boy had been trapped inside for too long. Making a stop at the kitchen to grab his lunch tray, he headed up to Seto's room. Hot black tea and a warm soup would do anyone well on a cold day such as today. Knocking on the door, nary was there protest as he slipped in.  

"Sir, I have brought you your meal." He said, placing it down on the table.  

 

"Any _useful_ information?" Seto sneered. 

 

"Well, I believe a gift has arrived for you. A fur coat from-" 

 

"Burn it." 

 

"What?" 

 

"I said burn it." 

 

"Why?" 

 

Seto whipped around and glared at him. "Do you need a reason? You're a servant. Do as I say!" Joey was silent for a moment before responding. "…..Yes, your highness. Is there anything else that you require me to do?" 

"Fetch me dinner around 9, and do not be late. That is all for now." 

Joey nodded and left. What had gotten into Seto? He was completely different than when they had first met. Was it all...just an act? He had thought it was due to pressure but how the hell would he know? Hell, he wasn't even really supposed to be a servant, but a spy posing as one. Was the prince's mind so clouded that he forgot this? The blonde shivered, now for the worst part, dealing with the king.  

 

He walked into the throne room around 3 pm, just as the king requested. What tasks would he have to endure today? Rat removal? Food prep? 

 

"I want you to go to the opposite side of the castle and bring food to the last door in the corridor. Just do it. Do not speak with the person inside." He said sternly. "Under no circumstances are you to speak with that boy." 

 

Joey bowed, exiting the room. Huh. He had never been to that side of the castle. Who could possibly be so ominous that there was almost a tremor in the king's voice? Walking past the giant paintings and rows of candles that lit the hall, he finally made it. His orders were to leave the tray and then exit, but curiosity beat what little restraint he had into the ground. Cracking the door open, he saw a little boy sitting by the window.  

 

"Hello?" 

 

The jumped in his seat and then hid behind it. "P-please don't hurt me!  I was just taking a break!" 

 

'Wha? No no I ain't gonna hurt ya. I just got food, that’s all." He smiled, walking in and shutting the door behind him. "Promise!" 

Metal gray eyes gazed up at him with apprehension, and then a muted trust. He got out from behind the chair and took the tray. "Thank you mister. What's your name?" 

 

"My name's Joey Wheeler the quick! What's yours?" 

 

"The quick?" The boy snickered. "What? Like a squirrel or something?" 

 

"Heyyyy watch it wise guy!" He laughed, taking a seat. "I guess you could say that. I mean, I can climb trees pretty well!" 

 

"My name is Mokuba Kaiba, I am the brother of Prince Seto." 

 

"Wait, so you're telling me that the Prince has a little brother? He didn't mention no bro-" He slapped a hand over his own mouth and then let it slide down. "Oops...." 

 

Mokuba's eyes lit up. "You know my big bro! You have to tell me what he's like!" 

 

"You never met him before?" 

 

"No....but every talks about him. I'm worried because I hear the guards talking and they say that he might get killed and then I'm going to have to take his place-" 

 

"Slow down there kid, deep breaths..." He said, noticing that he was starting to get out of control. "Look, you can't tell a soul that I was here, or that I even talked to ya. You can't even let any emotions show that you talked to someone, got it? I'll try to be back within the week." 

 

Mokuba nodded. And with that, Joey scrambled out of the room.  

 

~~~~ 

After hours of cleaning, Joey could hear his joints crack whenever he moved. Being on his feet all day and not being able to nap when he wanted to sucked! Out in the world during his travels, he could sleep at any point in the day, or eat whenever he got his hands on food. Here seemed like twice the work and less than half of the fun! 

Having news, Joey returned to Seto reluctantly. This time, he found the Prince pacing around his room, biting his fingernail. 

 

"Prince? I have dinner." 

"Okay, but have you any news?" 

"Why yes. You might wanna sit down fer this...." 

"Why? I am no dainty Princess who-" 

"You have a brother living on the other side of the castle." 

"What?" Seto's legs wobbled and he fell forward. The blonde caught him just before he hit the floor and placed him in a chair. "What do you mean a brother? I have no brother!" 

"Remember that cloth I gave to you after the feast of the five kings? That other little boy is named Mokuba. He's a sweet little kid who doesn't want anything ta do with the throne and is scared fah you...." 

"But he's never even met me? Why does he give a damn?" 

"I don't know. But I might get to see him again. So I shall tell you more in the near future, my prince." Joey backed away, hoping that Seto would leave it at that. He wanted nothing more than to lay down. 

"Joseph, wait right there!"  

"Yes?" 

"I'm sorry for treating you like a lowlife. I'm not used to having a friend nor a trustworthy spy." 

"S'okay. Goodnigh'" 

 

The next morning when he woke up, Breakfast was sitting next to his bed. A little note was attached to it.  

 

"Dear Joey, 

    Enjoy. 

           -SK" 

Joey shook his head and laughed. How poetic... 


End file.
